<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Found by KitCat1995</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24546607">Found</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitCat1995/pseuds/KitCat1995'>KitCat1995</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kit Keith [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Gen, M/M, Rescue, suprise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:48:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24546607</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitCat1995/pseuds/KitCat1995</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>the Paladins and everyone aboard the Atlas have succeeded in releasing a Galran prison and are surprised by who one of the prisoners is.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Antok &amp; Keith &amp; Kolivan &amp; Regris &amp; Thace &amp; Ulaz (Voltron), Antok/oc, Keith &amp; Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith's Father/Krolia (Voltron), Kolivan/ oc, Matt Holt &amp; Keith, Sam Holt &amp; Iverson, Sam Holt &amp; Keith, Thace/Ulaz (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kit Keith [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1169699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>167</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Found</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He woke with a jolt to alarms blaring around him. He could see the purple glow pulsing behind the prison bars.</p><p>“What in blue blazes is going on?” he mumbled to himself.</p><p>The alarms were suddenly cut and a possible female voice came over the system, “Attention prisoners, we have defeated the Galra empire that has been keeping you prisoner. You are now free to go home, or join the coalition if you want. Please exit the building and join us outside. We will be sending people to help if you are unable to walk on your own.”</p><p>After the voice went silent the bars slid open.</p><p>‘It couldn’t be true, I have to be dreaming’ he thought. He childishly pinched his shoulder just in case. Yeah that hurt. This was real. He could go home. He could see Keith again. He hope Keith still wanted to see him after being gone for years. He hoped Keith was okay with him missing his right arm.</p><p>Even though he was excited by freedom himself, he still helped some of his fellow prisoners out of their cells and into freedom. He was shocked when he first caught site of the people responsible. There were humans. Human! They were helping ex-prisoners and getting them bandaged up. He handed over one of his friends to the blond male with glasses and a fancy glowing prosthetic leg.</p><p>“I got him from here” the man said as he looked up at him. His eyes suddenly blew wide, “You’re-!” but he didn’t let the man with the prosthetic leg finish that sentence. Just behind the man, he saw someone he never thought he would see again.</p><p>“SAM!” the man yelled as he ran to Sam. He hugged Sam so tight, so happy to see someone so familiar after so, so long.</p><p>Sam just blinked at the sudden stranger in Galra prison clothes hugging him. He saw long shaggy black hair and an unkempt beard. But it was a human, this far out in deep space. When the man looked up at him, Sam instantly recognized him, “A.. Akira?!”</p><p>Sam’s shout alerted the paladins that were nearby, finally relaxing and getting bandaged up from their fights. That name though, jolted Keith out of his discussion with Pidge and Hunk on the mechanics of the prison system.</p><p>It couldn’t be who he thought it was, could it? That man was dead. He turned to Sam still so hopeful.</p><p>There was a man there hugging Sam like his life depended on it. Keith caught a whiff of his sent on the air. Keith froze. It was him.</p><p>His Pa was alive.                       </p><p>His brain seemed to suddenly focus on that one idea, that one man. He turned from his friends, leaving Pidge mid word, and ran to his Pa. not even realizing he let out a loud cry of longing and joy that alerted the rest of his pack to something big happening.</p><p>He tackled Akira and inevitable sandwiched him between Keith and Sam.</p><p>“You’re Alive! You’re Alive!” Keith kept shouting over and over again. He was drawing quit the commotion around him. The other coalition members and ex-prisoners made room for the three men.</p><p>Akira turned surprise still more on his face. He looked down at the young man that had wrapped himself around his chest. The 20 year old looked up at him with those familiar purple eyes. Eyes that were so much like the boy’s mother. In his memories they had belonged to a much younger child.</p><p>Akira released his hold on Sam and embraced his son, “Keith,” he whispered.</p><p>The father and sun fell to the ground hugging each other.</p><p>“I’m here kiddo. I’m here. I won’t ever leave you again. I’m so so sorry.”</p><p>Keith was beyond words at this point. His Pa was alive. He just purred loudly from his joy and nuzzaling deep into his Pa’s scent.</p><p>That happiness was short lived as a large clawed hand suddenly wrapped themselves around Akira’s neck, dangling him mere inches off the ground.</p><p>He looked down at the love of his life. She looked pissed. Never did he thought those violet eyes would glare angrily at him.</p><p>“You left our kit.” She growled out. It sent shivers down his spine. A group of other Galra stood not too far off but knew these two needed to work it out alone.</p><p>Akira managed to gasp out “Can’t- breath- dear”.</p><p>Krolia growled warningly once more, but begrudgingly released him, Akira crumpled back to the floor. He had fallen on his right side and failed to brace himself with the arm that was no longer there. The man did a face plant into the unforgiving metal. Krolia just glared at him, but Keith let out a chirp of shock. He didn’t get why his Sara was so mad at his pa. He was back they should both be happy!</p><p>Akira shakily lifted himself up, blood trickling from his nose. He hoped it wasn’t too bad. “I didn’t leave Keith, dear. I had been taken. I was responding to a fire emergency at one of the research facilities and I found these weird tall, lanky, grey skinned aliens running to a saucer like ship. They ended up taking me and blasting the center to dust. They had then decided to trade me to the Galra. I had hoped I would find you somehow, but I was shipped off to central and this other alien did things, terrible experimentations to me. When I couldn’t give her anything else she shipped me off to this prison. Believe me, I tried everything I could to get home.” He looked down at his empty right side, “even one escape attempt caused me to lose my arm.”</p><p>Krolia crouched down, looking him in the eyes.</p><p>“I tried at every chance to get back to earth. To get back to Keith. I love him, just as much as I love you”</p><p>Krolia just barely touched under his chin leaning in close.</p><p>Keith couldn’t believe what he heard. His pa had been abducted by aliens. He just reached over to his father again. causing Krolia to pull back a bit. Keith needed to know that his pa was really here. Keith gently touched the right shoulder that was covered in the shirt.</p><p>“Yeah, kiddo-“ before he said more he was tackled for a third time that day, by Krolia. This small family sat on the ground crying tears of sadness and purring loud and joyful.</p><p> </p><p>That happy family had only a few more moments of piece as Shiro and Iverson approached Sam.</p><p>“What is going on here?” Shiro asked concern. Seeing Krolia and Keith reacting to the older human in prison clothes. “Who is that?”</p><p>Sam just grinned happily, “That is Akira, Keith’s father.”</p><p>Iverson’s eyes blew wide, “how is that even possible?!”</p><p>Sam leaned over to them, “Apparently Akira had been abducted by aliens that were being held captive in research building 51. He was then traded to the Galra Empire, was experimented on by Hagar and then shipped off to this prison when he was no longer useful.”</p><p>“Holy shit.” Iverson shouted.</p><p>Akira looked up at Iverson’s words. “Mochi? You’re here too.”</p><p>That caused Iverson and Sam to bust out laughing.</p><p>Iverson whipped tears away from his eyes, “Man I haven’t heard that deranged nickname in a long while, Akira.”</p><p>Keith and Krolia pulled back and watched this interaction. Iverson moved to hold out his left hand for his old friend and held the man up. “What gave you the bloody nose?”</p><p>“Krolia technically,” Akira said with a grin. “It’s kinda hard to catch myself on my right side with only one arm.”</p><p>That caused the two men and the others around to finally notice the fabric dangling on his right shoulder.</p><p>“Oh,” Sam comments, “I think I can find something that works for you. I have quit a few different designs for prosthetic arms now.”</p><p>“Sam what’s- oh my word” Colleen gasp as she stood next to her husband.</p><p>Akira grinned, “It’s great to see ya again Colleen. You are stunning as ever.”</p><p>Colleen hugged him.</p><p>“Huh, getting a lot of hugs today,” Akira comments.</p><p>“Well you disappear for over a decade and that will happen.” Colleen comments. She releases him and then wackes him on his right shoulder. “And that is for leaving your son alone and not with us. And for not introducing us to Krolia before she left!”</p><p>Akira smiled bashfully, “So ya met her then?”</p><p>The paladins and the group of Galra finally choose that moment to come forward.</p><p>“I think it would be best if we continue this conversation in privet ” Kolivan comments.</p><p>Akira looked up and up. Blinking at the tall Galran. “That sounds like a good idea… but who are you?”</p><p>Kolivan huffed in annoyance, but before he could start what Keith thought would be a rant,</p><p>“First he is getting an exam like the other freed Prisoners.” Colleen stated.</p><p> </p><p>Kolivan and the rest of the pack decided that there was a lot of people around in the infirmary so they told Krolia and Keith that they would be waiting in the pack room to meet Krolia’s mate.</p><p>Akira meanwhile was trying to help the other patents and was constantly having to be dragged back to his table.</p><p>Colleen moaned in annoyance, “I had forgotten how bad you were at being treated yourself. Why are medical professionals so bad at being treated themselves?</p><p>Keith watched as Adam came up with a clip board. “So it is true then. “You are Akira Kogane. It’s good to finally meet you sir.”</p><p>Akira tilted his head in thought, Adam noticed how similar it was to Keith and shockingly even reminded him of Shiro. “You were the guy that took Caspik. How is he doing? He had gotten a really bad illness and couldn’t shake it.”</p><p>Adam smiled. “He is doing okay, we did have to put him in a healing pop, but will make a full recover soon. Now about you.” he said without missing the change of topic. “I just need a basic health check and a small blood panel. So please sit still while I scan you.”</p><p>He held up something that looked like a digital area thermometer and trailed it from Akira’s head to his feet. He then continued with the basic old school methods of taking his blood pressure and lung functions. Keith sat next to his father during the entire time, much to Adam’s amusement.</p><p>“Okay demon cat, you need to move so I can check your dad’s back.” Keith huffed in annoyance as he complied.</p><p>Krolia had grown accustomed to Adam’s interesting choice of nicknames for her son but Akira had not.</p><p>“Did you just call Keith demon cat? Are you close to him?” Akira asked.</p><p>“First I need you to take a deep breath.” Adam directed.</p><p>Akira complied. When finished, Adam took the stethoscope off his ears and sat on an opposite bed Keith hastily retook his spot next to his pa.</p><p>“Shiro and I had adopted Keith when he was 14. Though Shiro knows Keith longer from back when his parents adopted Keith when he was 8. I think it is between the two of them to tell you that story though.”</p><p>Akira looked at Keith worried and then over to Sam and Colleen, “why didn’t he goes live with you all after I was claimed dead? I had just finished filing the paperwork naming you as his godparents, Admiral Sanda was fully aware of that.”</p><p>“That was the problem,” Iverson said aloud. “in her word’s she ‘didn’t want another young brat distracting the Holts for their important research especially one that just had their Father die on them’”</p><p>Colleen huffed angrily, “I know you’re not supposed to speak ill of the dead, but that woman is lucky she died, or else I would have killed her myself,”</p><p>“Not if I got to her first,” Krolia jumped in.</p><p>Colleen looked over at her, “Together then”. She said with a smirk.</p><p>Krolia grinned back showing her fangs. “Yes together.” All the men looked a bit worried at there discussion of murder.”</p><p>“I can only imagine what you two would have gotten into if you two had met sooner.”</p><p>“That is no excuse.” Colleen tells him as she jams him in the chest.</p><p>Akira was saved from responding when Adam’s pad alarm went off. Everyone silenced as he read.</p><p>“Well miner signs of dehydrated and numerous healed over injuries, I see scans of having three broken ribs and your left wrist. The stump though has healed over nicely and is at an optimal spot for a prosthetic. If you would like I can send the scan of your right shoulder over to our mechanics department along with your measurements and we can have you out-fitted with something by the end of the week, err, movement.” Adam prattled of. “The only thing I recommend is getting plenty of food and water, and taking it easy for a week or two. Though I imagine, if you’re your son is anything like you that is not going to happen.”</p><p>Akira chuckled, as he ruffled Keith’s hair. “Keith actually takes more after Krolia in that.”</p><p>Keith just let out a huff of annoyance as he leaned in closer to his father.</p><p>Akira glanced around and saw how crowded it was getting, “How about we continue this discussion while we get some food, so they can get to other patients?”</p><p>Adam nodded and turned to Keith, “if you want, we can skip this week’s family dinner.”</p><p>“Can’t Pa and Sara just join us?” Keith asks.</p><p>Adam shrugs, “sure, I’ll let Takashi know. Now all of you get out so I can get to more patients” he showed the six of them out.</p><p> </p><p>Matt and Pidge had joined them in the dining hall. While they all ate Akira was filled in on everything he has missed and boy had he missed a lot. He couldn’t believe what Keith had gone through, all the foster homes he had been to when he had a loving family that wanted him. And then Shiro had taken him in and gotten him in the garrison. And into the fighter program no less. He was so proud of his kid.</p><p>Keith was just getting to the part about the Kerberos mission and then looked at Iverson and then back at his plate. “After Shiro was announced dead I kinda lost it a bit.”</p><p>“A bit. I had tried everything in my power I could getting him to see someone” Iverson adds.</p><p>“You maybe could have told me that you were friends with my Pa?!” Keith snaps.</p><p>Sam turned to his old friend, “Why didn’t you?”</p><p>“Kinda wondering that myself Mochi” Akira questioned as he looked at Iverson</p><p>Iverson looked annoyed, “Sanda again. She was keeping a strict eye on me since I knew everything that she did. If I was shown being soft or helping Keith in any way she would have tried to relocated me to someplace else.”</p><p>“That bitch” Krolia growls</p><p>The Holt’s and Iverson looked shocked at her, “I lived with this guy for around two years,” she said as she pointed to her mate, “Do you not think it possible that I could pick up some human curse words?”</p><p>“So what happened after anyways?” Akira asked.</p><p>Keith looked a bit annoyed. “About a few months after they have a new flight simulator for us, and it’s a rescue mission to Kerberos.”</p><p>Akira physically flinches at the pain his kid had endured and comments, “He ended up being a brother to you didn’t he? How come I haven’t even seen him yet?”</p><p>Iverson glanced over at the door, “The kid is a worry wart when it comes to prison rescues. That and they must bring back bad memories for him.”</p><p>“Yeah, he, Sam, and I had been captured by the Galra during that mission, about five years ago now I think.” Matt explained.</p><p>Sam looked a bit bemused, “I had always wondered what they had meant when they said another human whenever commenting about us.”</p><p>Pidge piped up, “so why don’t you tell your dad what happened after the first simulator run?”</p><p>Keith glared at her, “did something happen?” Akira asked to his tone. Keith quickly looked away.</p><p>Iverson, though, busted a gut laughing. “Keith ended up giving me a bigger shiner than you did when I ate the last of your snacks. It’s why I can’t open my eye anymore,” he explained as he pointed to said eye. “He may not act too much like you, but he definitely has your right hook.”</p><p>Keith worryingly looked at his pa and when he saw the pride glisten in his eyes Keith smiled and leaned into him.</p><p>“That caused me to get kicked out.” Keith adds.</p><p>“Though I tried like Hell to get him mandated psych help but they just got rid of him instead, regardless of the promise he held.”</p><p>Keith looked at the commander in new light. He wondered how his relationship would have been if his dad never got taken away back then.</p><p>Matt looked curious though about something that was said earlier, “Why do you call Iverson Mochi? Isn’t that a Japanese sack?”</p><p>Sam and Akira both laughed while Iverson glared at him. “Mochi got that nickname because the rare snack I socked him for. It was mochi. He had scarfed down the entire care package my aunt sent me of homemade mochi back when we shared a dorm room.”</p><p>Everybody, even Iverson laughed. He then looked at Matt, Pidge, and Keith, “That does not give you the right to call me that at all. I only allowed Akira that.”</p><p>“Aw, I had told you I was wanting Keith to call you Uncle Mochi.”</p><p>“Nope!” Keith vehemently denied the possibility.</p><p>“Good.” Iverson nodded in agreement.</p><p>“so what happened after Keith got expelled anyway?” Akira asked, getting everyone back on the main storytelling.</p><p>Keith explained that “After I left, Adam still took care of me, but by then I had found the shack that was a part of our old house. I had spent a whole year like that and then Shiro returned. And then we went off word and became a part of voltron.”</p><p>Keith and Pidge then went on to talk about their adventure with Voltron and the coalition. Matt and Sam eventually jumping in when they were involved.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The night cycle wore on as the six of them continued to sit together in the dining area and finally wrapping up the whole story.</p><p>“It’s gotten so late!” Pidge exclaimed as she stood to stretch.</p><p>Matt did the same adding “It’s probably getting past little Keithies bed time.”</p><p>Keith teasingly tossed one of the balled up napkins at Matt, Lay off it would ya!”</p><p>Krolia just shook her head at the young ones antics, “anyways we should be getting back to the nest, the rest of the pack is waiting to meet you Akira.” She gave him a playful glance.</p><p>“Right. So all of them are your family?” he asked a little nervously.</p><p>“Yep,” she said cheerfully.</p><p>“Great,” Akira voiced.</p><p>Sam and Iverson laughed lightly as they both Patted Akira on the shoulder and wished him good luck.</p><p> </p><p>As the little family of thee walked down the hall Akira noticed exactly how human Keith appeared. Akira had always wondered if Keith would take after Krolia more in appearance as he got older</p><p>“You know Krolia and I had been so worried how you would look when we found out she was expecting you.”</p><p>Keith looked up at them. He was still just a few inches smaller than his father. “Yeah, Ulaz, one of Sara’s technically adopted littermates said I had more instinctual Galran traits, but outwardly, I’m mostly human, I even grow and mature more closely to human rather than Galra, thank goodness.”</p><p>Krolia lightly chuckled at that,</p><p>“Yeah, I figured that one when you followed most of the human milestones as a kid. I had been so nervous you would age like a Galra after Krolia left. It would have been difficult to explain.” He pulled his son in close for a one armed side hug, “though I’m just glad you are hear, happy and healthy.”</p><p>Keith leaned in and relished in his father’s scent, “me to. I’m glad you are still here.”</p><p>Krolia enjoyed watching her two boys reconnect as she led the way to the nest room. She hoped her father and littermates didn’t give Akira too much trouble.</p><p>She looked over at him one last time before entering the room, “You still okay with sleeping in the nest with the rest of the pack, Akira? I know it is not at all similar to normal human standards,”</p><p>“Yep, cause neither are you, and that is why I love you so much,” he gave her a kiss. Keith rolled his eyes, but happy to see his parents finally showing some more affection then just holding hands and touching.</p><p>Though the rest of the pack seemed to think otherwise as Keith turned around and saw the soft kiss may have turned into a descent make out in the doorframe. All his Rasa’s started catcalling, something one of the human Tec’s must had taught them.</p><p>“Well if there was any doubt if they were still together, that’s gone,” Thace comments.</p><p>“Should we reschedule this and let you two have a private nest instead?” Antok adds.</p><p>“I think not,” Kolivan cuts in as he glares at his daughter and her mate.</p><p>Krolia glared back at him, “Ratik, he has already proven himself a good mate. He even sired Keith.”</p><p>Kolivan looked down at the nervous human.</p><p>Akira was rigid but looking back up at Kolivan. Akira held his hand up against his chest in a formal Galran greeting, “It is a pleasure to finally meet you sir. Krolia had told me many good things about you and the rest of your pack. I would be honored if you and your mate allowed me acceptance into your pack and be a mate towards your youngest.”</p><p>Kolivan smirked slightly and looked up at Krolia, who had a small proud smile of her own, “you taught him our customs well” he tells her, then towards Akira, “You have my blessing, though I think we are already past that stage. Seeing how you have already becomes mate, I don’t have much choice.” He turned back to Krolia and re took his seat next to Marmora, “At least I get to meet this one. We had not even been made aware of Axca’s Ratik” he groused.</p><p>Krolia rolled her eyes as she took her spot next to her father. “I told you before. It happened so fast. I didn’t even realize it myself until he had already passed and I had Axca.” She then turned to said daughter, “Come here Axca, I would like you to meet Akira.”</p><p>Axca cautiously approached, she had been leaning against the wall casually hidden behind the rest of the pack.</p><p>“So you are my Sara’s new mate?” she asked bluntly.</p><p>Akira nodded, “and you are her eldest daughter, It is nice to finally meat you darlin’”.</p><p>Axca hesitantly sat down next to her Sara. Akira nervousely sat down on Krolia’s other side and Keith eagerly took the spot between his pa and Krolia with Kosmo taking his normal spot by Keith’s feet. The others quickly took their spots forming a circle so they could all easily interrogate Krolia’s new mater, er talk.</p><p>Keith leaned into his pa as Krolia went around introducing them all to Akira.</p><p>“So how did you two meet?” Jezeev immediately asks.</p><p>Krolia chuckled at her immediate questioning.</p><p>“I had crashed landed on earth and he rescued me,” she stated plainly.</p><p>“But what happened after!?” she eagerly asked. Keith thought she looked like one of the gossiping hens that were working at the social service centers. Her two kits also eagerly waiting for more information.</p><p>“Well I help her back to my place, thankfully it wasn’t too far off, and patched her up. It was definitely different then what I was used to, but I at least kept a good med kit at home. “</p><p>Ulaz perked up, “You have medical training?”</p><p>Akira nodded, “Yeah, I was a captain of fire and emergency medical response at the Garrison”</p><p>“That is interesting, I would love your input on some of the things I have found about the human system.”</p><p>Akira looked a bit concerned, “A sure.”</p><p>“So what happened next? Keith had once mentioned something about a blue lion near your house.” Regris asked eagerly.</p><p>Krolia nodded, “Yes, we had soon found a cave system that lead us to the blue lion. I then had decided that we needed to make sure none from the Galran Empire found her.”</p><p>Krolia looked down and smiled at Keith now fast asleep in his father’s lap. “Then we got to know each other… as mates.” She leaned into him and glared at her Ratik, daring him to say something.</p><p>Marmora though leaned into Kolivan and purred softly, “Sounds similar to our story doesn’t it, Kolivan,”</p><p>Kolivan lightly huffed and laughed, “Though I also had to deal with your Ratik almost skinning me alive every time I even glanced at you.”</p><p>“Yes, and I remember how much you had hated that and promised that you would never treat and possible mate for our kits like that if I remember correctly.”</p><p>Kolivan sighed as the rest of the adults tried desperately not to laugh. He then looked at Akira in the eyes, “You ever hurt her or Keith in any way, and you will have the rest of the pack going after you, not to mention Krolia herself. But with that said, and the fact that you two are already proper mates, I guess there is nothing left but to say welcome to the pack.”</p><p>Marmora smiled to her youngest. “I am glad you found such a good mate”</p><p>“Me to,” she said as she looked at Akira and saw him visibly exhale from all the stress he was under.</p><p>“I am glad that is over with.” Akira voiced flashing her one of his charming smiles.</p><p>She smiled back up at him and leaned in to whisper, “me to, though I think we will be frinding a private nest tomorrow, just the two of us.”</p><p>Akira just smiled and nodded, extremely glad to be out of that family and with his amazing gal again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>